


Wedding Night Kink

by RaychelRay



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, My First Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: Mac and Merida enjoy a sexy wedding night to the fullest by trying out a new kink of a little sash play. They also then discuss though the inevitable future they'll face together as not only husband and wife/King and Queen, but as a mother and father as well. Mix of good smut, fluff, angst.





	Wedding Night Kink

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally posed on Tumblr during Merintosh week for the Wedding Prompt. Finally joined the rest of my friends though and got a Archive Account! Thanks again to Alliebird58 who helped me with all the smutty details!

“Remember tae be gentle,” Old Lord MacGuffin said as he threw a mighty arm around Mac’s shoulders. 

“She’s most likely only been kissed those few times by ye” Old Lord Dingwall said as he stumbled a bit.

“Make sure ye ease her into it” Mac’s father then interjected.

“Actually ye could do something like this–” one of the older advisors said as he made an incredibly lewd gesture with his fingers.

“You’ve got tae curl your fingers more.”

“But use more wrist than that.”

It was then that Mac had decided to drain the rest of his tankard because, really, he just needed to do anything to take his eyes off his grooming “council” for even just a few seconds.

This had only been a small private wedding for Mac and Merida. Just friends, family, and a few of the royal advisors as witnesses as the royal couple recited their intimate vows to each other and sealed it with a kiss that held all the love and passion they had for each other. Something that would solely be theirs.

Of course, like any Scottish celebration, no matter the numbers, as time wore on and the alcohol flowed more and more, all filters started coming off, with the usually uptight and stuffy elders becoming red faced and lecherous.

Guff on the other hand, had stood there mortified at his father’s advice, just as he had on his own wedding day. Though he smartly kept quiet as his own wife was Mac’s baby sister, who had also just given birth to their first child recently. And Wee, well he did what did best in uncomfortable situations and just zoned out with his dazed look on his face. But Wee had also gotten engaged recently to a pretty girl from one of the smaller clans, so his time would come.

It had taken Mac all of his willpower in that moment to not knock his mug against their heads for making such disrespectful and distasteful comments about their Queen and his bride.

A couple hours later though, Mac wished he had laughed in the faces of the drunken and foolish Lords. As if he didn’t know by know how to already greatly please is lady wife or that the hot-tempered and hard-headed Queen was any different behind closed doors, and more specifically in bed.

In fact, they would all likely have a heart attack if they knew that Merida, the supposed meek and virginal bride, was currently riding him hard and enthusiastically. Her curls that had been in an elegant updo earlier were now flowing freely, with her breasts bouncing widely to the frantic pace of their thrusts, and she wasn’t even trying to bite back any moans and other pleasurable noises that were coming out of her.

Her fingernails that gripped his chest were digging deep into his skin, so he knows she’s close. One of his hands goes to her stroke her clit, while the other supports her shaking body.

It only takes a few more thrusts before she comes, and her inner walls clenches around him so tightly that he follows her immediately.

When they finally come down from their high, Mac smiles at Merida as he lovingly strokes one of her warm, flushed cheeks. He then begins dragging his hand down her sweat slicked body and resting on her belly that now slightly curved outward.

Merida places a hand on top of the one that is on her belly and gives him the sweet smile that only he could ever get out of her. She then leans forward and gives him a deep, but less heated kiss before lying down on his chest.

Mac rubbed small circles on Merida’s back, now very aware of the wedding ring that is on a his finger. A small chuckle escapes him.

“What’s so funny husband?” Mac immediately twitches at her using that title.

“Nothin’ much wife,” he replies as he presses a kiss to her forehead, “Just thinkin’ about something my da and the other Lords told me.”

Merida looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Is this really the time tae be thinkin’ about those old numptys?” Merida says as she wiggles her hips.

Mac growls as he grabs her hips and flips their positions so he is now hovering over her. “Just recallin’ their advice on how I should be treating my new bride with great care. And to be very gentle so I don’ frighten her in any way.”

Merida let out an unladylike snort, “Is that so?”

“Aye…and maybe they’re right” Mac says as he slides down her body and kisses her stomach, “After all, ye are carryin’ precious cargo.”

Merida laughs loudly as she adjusts her position so she is now propped up against the pillows, “You and I both know it is farrr too late to be concerned about that.”

“In fact…” Merida says as she reaches down to run her fingers through his curls, “Ye’ve been even more insatiable since ye found out that I was pregnant.”

Mac just shrugs and rests his chin on her belly, “Can ye blame me? My incredible, incredible wife is goin’ to ha’ my child.”

“A little babe of our own” Mac says as he lightly noses her belly.

Merida moves her hand down to grab his chin and shift his face up so he’s looking at her, “Call me that again.”

Mac grins as he places one more kiss on her belly before crawling back up the bed. “My wife. You’re my wife Merida, till the day I die,” Mac says as he kisses her hard, their hands immediately gripping any skin they can find.

Mac couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Merida had been putting up such resistance about them going on a short honeymoon to a small Macintosh cottage in the countryside for a few days. Something about having too many responsibilities to afford the luxury, and added stress to the babe, and that they could wait another year when they had their formal wedding. It had taken a couple nights of shoulder rubs, neck kisses, and sweet convincing words to finally get her to agree with him. But it had all been worth it though as Merida hummed pleasantly into their kiss and even gave his backside a light squeeze.

Mac bites her bottom lip, drawing a moan out of Merida as they now laid on their sides facing each other. Mac glides his fingers through the hair he loves so much, combing out any stray petals that are still left behind from her flower crown that had been frantically pulled off, along with the rest of their wedding clothes, as soon as they had stepped through the door. Truthfully, he could have spent the next hour just stroking her hair. He loved doing that already. Feeling the softness and inhaling the earthy scent it always seemed to have.

But the fact that it was still early in the evening and the way Merida was stroking her smooth leg against his, makes his lower half become stiff instantly.

A bold and erotic thought then sprung into his mind.

“Ye know it is still our weddin’ night” Mac says as he leans forward to kiss her neck, “Maybe we should try something new since we’ve covered all the bases in traditional lovemakin’ in advance.”

Merida turns her head in curiosity, “What did ye ha’ in mind?”

“Well as yer husband now, it is my duty tae protect my wife and my family,” Mac says as he props himself up on his elbow, “But ye ha’ a habit of runnin’ off and gettin’ into trouble. We’re going to have to fix that.”

Merida can’t help but laugh, “And ye think ye have the nerve tae say something like that to yer Queen?”

“Like I said, you’re my wife and I’m your husband” Mac says as he reaches over the side of the bed, “So we should have an equal say in some things.”

When he comes back, he’s got the pale blue silk sash from her wedding dress in his hands, “And I say that to make sure you and the babe are safe, ye should be tied up and not permitted to leave this bed.”

Merida instantly blushes a deep red from the shock of what he’s implying, “Are…are ye serious right now!?”

“But of course, M’ Queen,” Mac replies back so matter-of-factly, and she starts fidgeting, getting a bit antsy at the idea, but it also makes her blood boil and her face flush as he stalks closer to her, kneeling above her on the bed.

He gives her a quick kiss and breaks character, “Do ye trust me Mer?”

“You know I do,” Merida’s eyes shift down and she reaches to touch the sash, “but isna doing something like that a little…shameful?”

Mac chuckles, “we’re married, nothin’ we do now is shameful. Though that’s really not stopped us in the past.”

Merida scoffs at how true of a statement that is. “Ok, ok but if I say the word…"drift” then we stop.“

Mac smiles at the fact that she picked an archery term as her safe word. "I’ll stop as soon as ye say the word m’ Queen.”

Merida let’s out a shaky breath, half from nervousness and half from excitement, and raises her wrists up to him. Mac can’t help the cocky grin that takes his face at her trust, because he can obviously tell that she’s a bit anxious about it. So he slowly ties her wrists together tightly and hooks them over a post in the headboard, giving her any chance to back out before they really begin. Merida tugs slightly at her bindings and realizes he’s tied them tight enough that she’s not going anywhere. A deep breath and a shaky smile to let him know she is ready and he leans down to kiss her hard enough that her toes curl and she instantly arches into him. Rough hands grab at her waist and keep her body pinned to his.

“Gods above, I cannae tell how many times I’ve dreamed of seeing ye like this…” Mac growls as he started kissing down her body, loving the way it starts to shiver. “All tied up and helpless.”

“I–I’m not…helpless…” Merida whines as she pulls a little more at her restraints.

Mac chuckles as he roughly bites her hipbone, causing her to yelp. “This is hardly the time tae be stubborn.”

“I’m the Queen!” Merida said, her breathing getting heavier as she put a foot on Mac’s chest, “I can be stubborn if I want.”

Mac’s smug grin grew even more as he grabs the foot that was on his chest and hooks it over his shoulder, giving her ankle a light kiss. “And how would people react if they saw their Queen like this?” He says as he began lightly trailing his fingers down her leg, “Thoroughly enjoyin’ bein’ held captive by her King.” He then starts kissing up her leg slowly, hot open mouthed kisses and harsh bites that make her whine loudly.

She twists her hips down, trying to bring herself closer to Mac’s mouth and then lets out a long, frustrated whimper when he pulls away slightly. Her agitation making him smirk. Mac then drops forward suddenly, causing Merida to gasp. He lands with his hands on either side of her, bouncing the bed slightly, with his face centimeters from hers.

“Not that anyone would blame ye,” Mac says as he kisses her forehead.

“Bein’ Queen can be a tiring job” He kisses her cheek.

“And sometimes ye need a little break” He kisses her other cheek.

“Or I guess a little release would be the more appropriate term,” he kisses her lips incredibly lightly.

“Is that what you want from me m’ Queen?” Mac says with his lips just out of reach from hers, “A little release?”

Merida bites her lip hard, his warm breath tickling her face. When she regains enough of her senses, she nods her head vigorously, “Yes…yes…Gods yes that is what I want!”

But if she thought saying the words were going to make it better somehow…she was very, very wrong. Because Mac takes his time teasing her. Gentle caresses and soft kisses until she’s pulling hard at her ties and so frustrated she’s near tears.

“Mac…” the sound is a high pitched whine as he presses fluttering kisses all over her stomach, fingers teasing along the inside of her thighs. “Mac, please…please…gods, I feel like I’m dying.”

Mac is finally down to where she is screaming for attention. He places both of her legs over his shoulders and her heart is about ready to burst out of her chest from anticipation. Gods she needed him.

“Give me another please.”

“Mac, I swear if ye do not–”

Any threat she may have had choked off as he placed a chaste kiss to her curls down there, causing her breath to hitch in her throat and her hips to leap off the bed.

“Please?” Mac says as he brings her hips back down and roughly keeps them in place.

“Ok! Please, please, please!” Merida shrieks, “just please do not make me wait anymore…my Lord Husband.”

He growls at the desperation in her voice and finally, finally gives in to her demands.

“As my’ Queen wishes…” and then without preamble his mouth is on her and she nearly sobs from relief. His mouth is harsh and demanding and so so so hot against her that she moans loudly, unable to hold it back. It doesn’t take long for her to start shaking, Mac can feel her hands pulling hard at her binding and she arches off the bed as her chest burns from being out of breath. But he does not stop. Mac is totally and completely relentless about her pleasure as he roughly starts to suck on her clit while simultaneously pushing two fingers into her heat and she actually sobs at the feel. Merida is digging the heels of her feet into his back, trying desperately to grab a hold of anything as she feels a familiar sensation pooling in her belly, and winding her body up slowly.

Mac moans against her and she chokes out a sob, small tears now streaming down her face. She would give anything to bury her hands in his soft hair, pull at his locks, and scrape her fingernails against his skull. He then curls the fingers inside her just the way she likes it and she’s lost. She’s pretty sure the scream she lets out can be heard from here all the way to DunBroch…no…definitely to Camelot. And Mac watches her float back down from her incredible peak, eyes closed, wild hair fanned out against the pillow, her entire body flushed red. When she finally opens her eyes he’s still staring at her with this dark, hungry gaze and she’s about to try to get him to kiss her again when he puts his mouth back on her overly sensitive clit.

The feeling is instantly overwhelming and he’s just as hard on her as he was the first time, relentless and she can’t even make noises anymore, just these helpless little pants and whimpers as tears fall down her face from being so completely overstimulated.

It suddenly feels like a heavy weight falls onto her chest and she has a hard time breathing, but she manages to choke out, “dr…drift!”

Mac pulls away instantly and Merida takes a deep breath of air, her eyes tightly shut. She takes a few more breaths when she feels Mac’s hand on her face, and she opens her eyes to look up at him.

“Mer, ye okay love?” Mac says with a concerned look on his face.

Merida nods her head, “Aye, can ye just…can ye just hold me?”

“Of course” Mac says as he unties her hands and lays his body on top of hers. Her arms wrap around his neck while his wrap around her waist. They stay like that for a few moments, with Merida softly grabbing his hair as Mac places light kisses on the side of her face.

“I’m sorry I couldnae last longer” Merida then says once her heart rate calms down.

“Don’ be sorry the slightest bit Mer” Mac says as he turns his head to look at her, “Ye were perfect, utterly perfect.”

Mac kisses her softly, brushing some of her curls from her face, “I just hope ye enjoyed it. Ye didna say the safe word until–”

“I did enjoy it,” She assures him.

“I enjoyed it a lot. It was…actually really incredible,” Merida says with a small laugh, “That second time was just a little too much for right now.”

Mac presses more soft kisses to her hair and face, rolling to his back and pulling her to rest against his side. He grabs her hands in his own, noticing the red marks around her wrist where she’d been straining against the silk and he presses kisses to one wrist, then the other, before slowly massaging the sore marks away. She lets out a fluttery sigh and melts into him.

“We’ll have tae get something for yer wrists later.”

“I have some salve and bandages in my bag.” Mac looks at her surprised.

She just grins at him, “If ye know me at all Mac, ye know I never travel anywhere without that stuff.”

Mac realizes that she is 100% right and silently thanks that she is always so prepared. It’s going to make their married life so much easier. “You want me to go get it now?”

“No, let’s just lay here for a few minutes.” Merida says as she draws lazy circles on his chest, “It’s so peaceful here. I can only hear the birds and the wind…I couldnae imagine bein’ anywhere else for our wedding night.”

Mac smiles as he places another kiss to one of her bruised wrists. He reaches down and hikes her leg up so it sits across his hips, as he gently strokes her thigh.

“I told ye so,” He whispers into her hair.

Merida whacks him in the shoulder with the last bit on energy she has for ruining the moment.

Mac just laughs though as he grabs one of the quilts off the ground and covers their bodies with it. Merida yawns as events of the day begin to catch up with her.

She snuggles more into his arms, “Wake me up in a few minutes.”

“We’ve got a couple of days here Merida,” Mac says as he rubs her back, “We can take our time for now.”

Merida kisses the side of his neck as she then whispers, “Thank you.”

She falls asleep instantly.

* * *

 

Merida wakes up hours later, the first rays of sunrise seeping into the cottage. Before she can even have time to enjoy it though, her feels her stomach twisting in knots. She immediately bolts out of bed and grabs the closest object she can find, in this case a bucket, and throws up.

“Merida!” Mac’s distressed voice calls out, and his hand is on her back in an instant.

She lifts her head up to look at him, his eyes still look tired and his hair is sticky up in odd angles. But she can’t help but feel incredibly embarrassed for how she must look right now.

“Are you–?” Mac begins before he cuts himself off. A smart move on his part. He knows she’s the furthest thing from alright.

He does though help keep her hair back as she throws up again. And suddenly the warning tone of her mother’s voice comes into her head. And here she thought morning sickness was a lie. Just some scary story told to young maidens so they wouldn’t do anything inappropriate with a lad before they were married.

He stays like that though until she’s done throwing up, even as she’s dry heaving and she’s a bit mortified because it has to be one of the absolute least attractive things in the world. But he just sits there and holds her hair, rubs her back in soothing, gentle circles and murmuring soft words to soothe her. She finally collapses backwards into his arms, entirely spent and sapped of all energy.

“Ye know, when Ma told me about morning sickness…I didnae think it would be anything like this…”

Mac presses a kiss to her forehead, scoops her up into his arms and lays her gently back in the bed. “I’m…gods I’m sorry, Mer.”

She shrugs, as she reaches over to the bedside tables for the cup of water and rinses out her mouth the best she can. She then curls back into his arms. “I’m no’ the first woman tae go through this, certainly willnae be the last, either.”

She takes a deep breath, lets her hand rest on her stomach, now seeing just how noticeable the bump was, before whispering, “I don’ know how much longer I’ll be able tae hide it, Mac…”

Merida blows a curl from her face, and here they had tried so hard to nonchalantly move up their wedding date in order to cover up her premature pregnancy (though she did love the fact they got their own private wedding out of it, it had been something she had wanted since she was a little girl). But even at almost 2 months along, she didn’t realize just how fast her belly was beginning to swell. It was kind of scary when she really thought about it.

“Gods I really am sorry Mer,” Mac then says, “I am your husband and before then I was yer betrothed. I shouldnae have put you in this difficult position.”

“Don’ take it too much tae heart silly man,” Merida replies, “It takes two tae make a babe, and I certainly have some contribution by draggin’ you into my room those few times.”

“But still–”

“But still nothin’. What’s done is done,” Merida says as she places a hand on the side of his face, “It happened, but here we are now in love, married, and are going tae be rulin’ a stable kingdom together.”

Merida took a deep breath before asking, “Are ye havin’ any regrets?”

“No! No of course not, I love you and our child Mer” Mac said as he leaned over to kiss her. “But you are right. You’re going tae be showing soon, and I really cannae offer ye anything besides my promise that I’ll be right at yer side for all of this…but is that even enough?”

She smiles sweetly. “It’s more than enough, Mac. If I have you by my side, I think it’ll be okay.”

“Mer…there’ll be talk…”

“Oh, aye, I know very well what sorta talk there will be. There’ve been many women to conceive out of the confines of marriage. I’m no’ deaf to the gossip.”

Mac sighs, rolls over so they’re once again facing each other, and presses his forehead against hers.

“I should’ve better protected ye from this…we should’ve waited…”

“Aye, probably should have. But we didn’t. And now we get a babe…we get tae be parents…” Merida thoughts began to wander as she thinks about the near future. Holding a small babe in her arms, the size of a loaf of bread from what she remembered when the triplets were born. Meirda feels this sort of soft, awe-struck expression come on her face. She wonders if they will have her coloring or Mac’s? Maybe both? Would they be a tom-boy girl or a sweet-natured boy? Her vision suddenly becomes blurry, and to her horror she realizes she has tears streaming down her face, which she wipes at quickly.

“Damn hormones are makin’ me crazy, I swear,” Merida ducks her gaze, embarrassed.

Mac though pulls Merida towards him until her face is in the crook of his neck and his chin rests on top of her head. Merida buries her face deeper into his neck as sobs wrack her body. Mac continues to say nothing and he just keeps her in a tight hug and lets her cry. She had been trying so hard for the past two months to keep up a brave face, that this was something she could handle, that she didn’t wish at all that they had waited longer, that she wouldn’t have to deal with more gossip aimed at her. And that she didn’t have this overwhelming fear that she might turn out to be a terrible mother.

“Ye know that wonnae be true” Mac then says, making Merida realize that she had just vocalized that last thought.

“Ye don’ know that Mac,” she’s trying to fight back the tears, but they just keep coming. “I’m too young. I’ve only just started tae learn how to be a proper ruler, just now earning respect. How’s it tae look when the Queen comes back from a hasty marriage near on three months along with child?”

She’s getting worked up at this point, Mac can tell, and as much as he wants to calm her more, to keep her quiet, and soothe away all her worries, he knows she needs this in a way.

“Mac…” her voice breaks, “I’m so scared.”

Mac can see out of the corner of his eye her tightly fisting the sheets right next his head. “I know that I don’ want tae give up raisin’ my child to some wet nurse, but I also know that I cannae ignore my responsibilities as a ruler and certainly don’ want to pass them onto a council that is still waitin’ for me to slip up.”

Merida then bolted upwards, “Arenae ye scared at all!? Arenae ye worried that you’re going tae have this babe that is completely yers, and it’s yer job to make sure that you don’ screw them up in anyway! What if my hot temper gets me in trouble where I end up in another land again and they feel like I’ve abandoned them!? Or I force them tae do somethin’ they really don’ want to do and they end up hating me!? Or even worse…what if they tell me that they would rather die than have me as a mother!?”

She takes a few labored breaths as her body shakes from the mixed emotions that are swirling inside her.

Merida then turns to look at Mac, who is still lying on the bed as she vented, and in a much quieter voice she asks, “Arenae ye scared?”

Mac swallows the lump in his throat before changing position so that he now sat up next to her. He takes both of her hands in his and kisses them before looking back at her, his eyes now slightly wet.

“Of course I am scared Merida. I’m absolutely terrified.” Mac says, his voice now shaking a little, “I’m worried that even though I’m now technically the Prince Consort, it’s not an easy job, so I’ll also have tae figure out how to juggle bein’ the ruler of the Macintosh lands and bein’ a parent, and still be there for you. And what if even after all the encouragement and bravado I had a few years ago, I’m terrible at being a ruler and screw up the safe and happy home my kids should have? What if I slip back into my old ways and tell my daughter that she cannae do something because she’s a girl? And worst of all, what’s going tae happen when the day comes that I have to tell my kids that I was a malicious villain who exiled their grandmother, almost murdered their uncles, and didnae believe in their mother when she could have needed me the most, after, I might add, I had already broken her heart.”

“Ye know none o’ that matters tae me, Mac. You’re here now.” Merida’s words fall heavily between them, both of them at various stages of crying. And after a very long moment Merida tears start again and she throws herself into his arms, body-wracking sobs overtaking her. Mac holds her tight, lets her cry, keeps whispering how she’ll be a brilliant mother, how they’ll figure this out - together - like they always do. Though his own slow tears fall into her wild curls. They spend the next few moments holding each other, letting the waves of harsh reality wash over them. Sneaking in a few small reassuring kisses when they could.

Then, somewhere along the way, their crying started turning into laughter. Maybe because they realized that while they were 27 and 30 years olds who had even lived through a great war, yet this still scared the living daylights out of them. Or maybe now that the pain was out of their system, it was the excitement of being parents finally settling in. It was most likely a little of both.

When they both finally pull back to look at each other, they now wore broad grins on their faces despite the fact their eyes were still wet and red. It didn’t stop them though from leaning in and sharing a heartfelt kiss, one that chased away any lingering darkness that may have been in them. Once they parted, they pressed their foreheads together.

“Ok” Merida said as she took a deep breath, “I’ll ask my mother tae help bring out some of my dresses when we get back. That can buy us some time while we make some preparations and have time to breath before we make an official announcement to everyone.”

“I’ll also need tae ask her to take some time to tutor me. Wouldnae hurt to get some help on what exactly my role entails now,” Mac says before adding, “We should make time tae talk Guff and Morag too.”

“Definitely.”

And then there’s this giddy moment where Merida starts giggling, eyes shining with completely happy tears as she sighs, “Mac…we’re going to have a bairn.” It’s exciting and terrifying, but she’s now to the point where it may be scary but they can do this. Together.

“Aye, my love…we’re goin’ tae be parents.” Merida smiles, they re-situate on the bed so they’re laying back down, tangled in each other’s arms, and Mac grabs one of her hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“I hope it’s a boy. With yer eyes.” Merida whispers quietly.

Mac chuckles, “Well I want it tae be a wee princess. With yer wild curls and fiery personality.”

“Well, whichever it is, I really just want them tae be healthy,” Merida says, “So I can start teaching them how to fire an arrow just as my da did for me.”

“And I’ll them how to sail a ship with grace and ease just as my da did for me,” Mac replies, excitement filling his voice, “Maybe they’ll find new oceans to sail and discover new places.”

“Of course we cannae forget about our mums” Merida says as her smile grows wider, “From mine, they’ll learn tae walk with their head held high and their presence known, so no person in court will ever doubt them.”

“My mum taught me all the songs, poems, and stories of these lands and others,” Mac says, “Once they know all those, there’s nothing our child won’t be able to do.”

“We’ll give them the world.”

“We’ll give them a **better** world.”

It’s about that point where Merida starts crying again. She throws herself into Mac’s arms and kisses him hard. She doesn’t let go until he groans loudly and pins her to the bed amidst giggles and Merida’s breathy sighs.

“Do you really think we’ll be able to do all that for our child?” Merida asks, hating herself a little for dwelling on the darkness, but she couldn’t help it.

Mac just smiles though as he takes her hand, and ever the gentleman, places a kiss on her knuckles, “We’ll give them everything we got.”

For now, that’s all Merida needs to hear as she grabs the sides of his face and kisses him deeply. It’s not long before Mac is playing with her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples, with his lower half getting hard against her hip.

“Hold on a sec boyo” Merida manages to say between kisses, “As much as I want you to keep rashivishin’ me, I really need some breakfast and to brew some tea my mum gave me to calm my morning sickness.”

Mac groans playfully, but pulls back.

“Alright” He says with an over dramatic sigh before his smirk comes back to his lips, “But we’re doing all of that naked. I don’ want see anything on you for the time we’re here.”

Merida laughs at his idea of a compromise and kisses his forehead, “Deal.”

Mac kisses her once more before he gets up to get a fire going.

Merida meanwhile lounges on the bed, unashamed about eyeing his form as he moves around getting supplies. Merida moves to put an arm behind her head when she feels her silk sash that’s still tied to the headboard of the bed. Her body squirms slightly at the memory of last night. It really had been new, scary, exciting, and overall a great idea. But now, she had a better idea.

As soon as he’s got small fire lit, Merida pushes herself out of bed, crosses the room, and wraps her arms around Mac’s waist, pressing her breasts against his bare back.

Mac jolts a little at the sudden contact, but recovers with a chuckle, “Couldnae wait for me?”

“Just thinking about that little sash play of yours last night” She says as she lightly grazes her fingertips across his abdomen.

“Aye?” Mac says as he calmly tries to keep stoking the fire.

“I think I want tae try it again after breakfast,” Merida says as she pushes herself up on her tiptoes so her lips are right next to his ear, “But this time, I want tae tie you up.”

Mac immediately drops the fire poker, turns around and pulls her into a bone-crushing embrace and kisses her hard. Merida squeaks at the sudden roughness, but she responds quickly as she moves to wrap her arms around his neck. A second later Mac picks her up, and Merida has her legs around his waist where her arms had been.

“I need my tea at least,” Merida then says, knowing full well how much she was torturing him after riling him up intentionally.

Mac growls as he bites the sweet spot on her neck, making her moan loudly and her toes curl a little.

“Ye better drink it fast,” Mac says, his fingers digging into her hips so much that she was definitely going to have bruises there too, “Because you’re testing my patience wife.”

Merida just giggles as she kisses the tip of his nose, “And you will be rewarded handsomely for that amazing patience of yours…husband.”


End file.
